The Ski Trip of a Lifetime
by Lucicloth
Summary: Annabeth and the seven go to a ski resort in Canada, near Frank's grandma's place, for a weekend trip from the college they go to.


_*Disclaimer* I don't own the Percy Jackson series, or any characters in this story, whatever the fuck this is._

 _I apologize in advance for anyone who has the misfortune of reading this. I regret this 100%. However, it had to be done._

 _This is a story that takes place when the seven decide to go for a weekend trip to a ski resort. None of them are dating yet, they are all friends from college, however they all have the obvious crushes between them. None of them are aware of each other's powers, either, but they were drawn to each other for that very reason._  
 _This is written in Annabeth's perspective._

It's happening. She couldn't believe it. They were at a ski resort, in Canada! Frank decided they should all come visit his Grandma's house near Vancouver, where he said the mountains were beautiful, and even more fun to ski or snowboard down. Annabeth couldn't believe it, this could be her chance to finally win Percy over! She'd had a crush on him for _ages_ , and she wanted nothing else than for him to tame the raging seas in her pants.

It was surprisingly warm, despite all the snow around them, so deep the powder kept creeping into her boots whenever Annabeth took a step. She didn't mind, though. It felt freeing, to be out here, to feel the sharp sting of cold air mixed with the welcoming hug of warmth of the shining sun. She walked with a little bit of a skip, and Percy noticed.

"Got a little bit of a spring in your step, do you? Hiding any secrets from us, Wise Girl?"Percy Exclaimed, drawing grins or giggles from the group. Annabeth felt her face getting red. She _hated_ that nickname, but she forced herself to calm down.

"Only that I know your secret power," Annabeth retorted, and saw.. surprise and worry? flash on Percy's face before it took on that _annoyingly perfect_ devil grin once again. "It's just a beautiful day, and I'm glad to be spending it with you all."

Annabeth didn't have time to think about what those facial expressions Percy showed were all about, as they finally reached the resort entrance. Frank led the way to the rental place, where they could all choose to either get skis or a snowboard. "If you have good balance, you can try the snowboard." Frank explains. "I think it's like surfing, from what you have shown us, Piper."

"It certainly looks that way, but it's probably a harder surface underneath you, and faster." Piper says, agreeing with Frank. "It will definitely hurt more if you fall though. Snow looks like it can hurt." That drew concerned looks from Jason.

"Are we sure about this then, Pipes?" Jason asks. "I don't need another knock on the head."

"It'll be fine, Jason, " Piper says, "We have to have some fun while we're here!"

"Yeah, come on, let's risk a little bit here!" Leo exclaims, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

Annabeth grins. Just an average day with her friends. "Let's go. We don't have all day."

They get their equipment, most of them choosing skis, but Percy, Piper, Jason, and Leo all go for snowboards. "I'm going to _fly_ down this mountain, Zhang," Leo exclaims, seeing Frank's doubting look on him. "Just you wait!" Frank rolls his eyes.

They get to the lifts, and they decide to go in pairs of two, even though leo was left out. He didn't mind, as he was already getting on a lift, yelling behind him, "SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM LOSERS!" They all laugh and waddle over to the lift. Piper goes up with Jason, and Hazel went up with Frank. Both of those were expected, Annabeth could see they each liked the other. She liked Percy, but he was so hard to read that she didn't know if he liked her, and it drove her crazy.

It was then their turn to go on the lift, and Percy stumbled, unused to the awkwardness of the snowboard. Annabeth laughed and pulled him up just in time for the chair to come and sweep them off their feet. "Are you sure that you wanted to use the snowboard, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said, laughing as the arm swung down to keep them in. Percy just rolls his eyes.

"Haha. Very funny. I'll be fine, don't worry. You just worry about keeping up with me, Wise Girl." Percy replies, with that _ever irking perfect grin_ of his that annoys her so.

"You think that will be hard? You're going to fall on your face in the first 5 feet after strapping in."

"Good one. But we'll see who comes out on top."

"Bring it on Seaweed Brain."

"It's already Brought, Wise Girl."

They reached the top, finding their friends waiting for them. Leo, the most impatient and impulsive of them, is already strapped in and getting ready to go down. "SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM SUCKERS, YOU WON'T BEAT ME!" Leo shouts behind him, starting to pull away. "I AM THE BEST SNO-" and gets cut off, as he catches an edge and gets thrown on his face. He gets up, grins at them, snow on his eyelashes, eyebrows and even on his teeth. "Whoops. Round two, here we go!" he says, and actually manages to go significantly farther before falling once more, the exact same way.

They are all laughing at Leo, as they strap in, and finally, everyone is ready. Jason says to Piper, "I'll bet you a kiss that i can beat you to the lift again" and takes off, Leaving Piper stuttering for a second and finally getting enough drive to race down after him.

"YOU WON'T GET IT!" Piper shouts back angrily, but clearly red in the face, not just from the cold. The two of them disappear shortly as well.

Frank and Hazel decide to take it slow, going down the mountain like an old couple, Frank holding Hazel's hand to help keep her balance. Annabeth notices and grins. Maybe that was his plan all along.

Annabeth turns to percy. "well, I guess that leaves us two," she comments, "Where do you want to go?" Percy gives her that devilish grin of his. Oh no.

"The Freestyle Jumps." Percy grins mischievously. Annabeth knew it.

"Alright," Annabeth reluctantly agrees. "But if I get hurt in any way, just know that you're going to have to live with that consequence."

"Hey, no worries! You don't have to jump or anything. Just spend time with me"

What? Did Annabeth hear that right? Percy wanted her to spend time with him? "O-okay, whatever you say." Annabeth stutters, noticeably more red in the face than before.

Percy grins at her, electing not to notice her red face, and they head out towards the jumps. When they arrive, Annabeth sees it's just the two of them there.

"Lucky us," Percy comments, "this means we can fall and not be judged!"

Annabeth glares at him. "That still doesn't mean the fall won't hurt!"

"Of course it will, but that's part of the fun, isn't it?"

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

Percy decides he wants to try first. "Check this out!" he exclaims, and starts speeding towards the jump, fearless, and stupid. He hits the jump, and.. What? He backflipped it? When did he learn that? Annabeth sees a cloud of snow fly up. That didn't seem right. She shouldn't have even seen powder on his landing, right? Oh no. He crashed.

Worry filled Annabeth, and then she, stupidly went full speed at the jump. Oh god, is Percy okay? She realizes too late she's about to hit the jump, and accidentally, at the last moment, turned herself so that she launched herself sideways off the jump. This is strange. How high up is she? Her last thought was " _This isn't good_ " as everything went black.

Annabeth woke, in pain, and confusion. she was moving? She looked up. Percy! He was okay! And... Carrying her.

"You're a dick." Annabeth says weakly.

Percy laughs. "You're finally awake. You've been out for about 5 minutes, and that's what you first say to me when you wake up?"

"Yes. You made me worry, I thought you seriously hurt yourself. This is your fault."

"I know."

"So, why are you carrying me? Where are we going?"

"Well, I was carrying you to the lodge. You obviously have a concussion, you were knocked out."

Annabeth rubbed her head. Yep. Definitely a concussion. But she didn't want to be with anyone else quite yet. "No, don't go to the lodge, lets find a small clearing and just sit there for a while. I'm not ready to go down yet."

"What do you mean?" Percy asks, confused. "You have a concussion! You said earlier that any injury to you is my fault, so I'm carrying you down."

"Not yet." Annabeth said, confused on why she's saying this, but saying it nonetheless. "let's enjoy the day on the mountain here."

"alright," Percy says, giving in. "But this part is not my fault if you get hurt any further."

"Whatever"

Percy finds a good clearing, and sets Annabeth down, then proceeds to sit down beside her. Annabeth looks at his face. His sea green eyes sparkled. His cheeks were forever wrinkled in that grin of his, and you could see his hair falling down from his toque. She says softly, "Hey, do you wanna fuck?" she thought, what was she saying? they weren't even dating. But she wanted to feel closer to him than she'd ever felt before.

Percy looks at Annabeth, surprising her by not answering right away. "Here? On the mountain?" He asks.

Time to go all in. Can't back out now. "Yeah. We won't be cold, we can warm each other." Annabeth says, heart beating like crazy. She takes her jacket off, and slides it underneath her. "I want you."

"I thought you'd never ask," Percy says, relief evident on his face. "I thought you didn't like me."

"I've always liked you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied. "Ever since I met you."

"Me too."

Percy takes off her shirt, the cold air stinging her skin, but with the adrenaline pumping through her, Annabeth doesn't notice. He kisses her belly, her chest, her bra, her neck, and finally her lips. It's like heaven. Annabeth is floating. He takes off her bra, and massages her breasts, kissing her nipples, being ever so gentle, so tender. Percy stops for a second, before taking her pants off.

"I know you want to do this," Percy says, looking into her eyes. "But are you prepared to accept the consequences, good or bad?"

Annabeth looks at him, confused. "What do you mean? do you have an STD or something?"

"No," Percy replies. "Nothing like that."

"Then I don't care. I want you." Annabeth says, lust taking her over.

Percy then nods, takes off her pants, and goes down on her. It's heaven. How is he so good? What is this feeling? His tongue is bliss, he's going to make her cum already!

Annabeth then flips Percy over onto his back. "My turn," Annabeth says, determined to be as good with her tongue as Percy was with his.

Annabeth sucked his dick. Wow, she thought, he is a really good size! She licked the side, slowly moving up to the head, and circled her tongue around it once. She Fondled his balls and tried to deepthroat. It was massive, so it was a challenge, but somehow Annabeth managed it without choking. Percy was moaning softly, so obviously she was doing it right, she thought. It's time for the real thing though.

"I'm getting on top," Annabeth says, and Percy nods. She straddles him, and maneuvers his dick to the right spot and- Annabeth gasps. It felt even bigger inside her. She starts moving, getting faster and faster, and switches to reverse cowgirl, not caring her hand was in the snow. Was it just her imagination, or was Percy's dick getting bigger inside her? It can't be, but it was. Incredible!

They were at it for minutes, hours, Annabeth couldn't tell. She lost track of time, so enveloped in the sex she didn't care about anything except Percy, and his dick. That was getting bigger by the second. What? That can't be right. It feels like pressure was building up like he was about to cum, but it didn't feel like this, did it? Then the pressure broke.

Like a Pop-Bottle rocket, the pressure was released into her pussy and shot Annabeth up into the air and she flew, ass-naked down the mountain. The last thing she heard was Percy yelling, "YOU ACCEPTED THE CONSEQUENCES OF MY GEYSER DICK!" and everything faded to black.


End file.
